


【利艾】夜与昼

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: （推荐曲目：Arrival of the Birds）仓鸮利x金雕伦OOC注意果然我还是热爱人外系列





	【利艾】夜与昼

黑夜和白天的交界线出现时，一只仓鸮爱上了一只金雕。

晨曦的阳光暖暖地洒在金雕的飞羽和覆羽上，把褐色的金雕染成金色。他在陡峭的山岩上起飞，飞向太阳，飞向自由。

高山上的烈风被翅膀驯服，稳稳当当地托着金褐色的羽毛。巨大的羽翼扑闪着，翅膀尖最靠外的初级飞羽划过太阳的光辉。

而仓鸮只能远远地看着，躲在岩缝中的阴影里。

白天不是他的世界。

 

利威尔是仓鸮的名字。

他在满月的光辉下破壳，出生于岩缝间，凛冽的风与他做伴。母亲从胸前拔下的绒羽的温暖只持续到他破壳后的第九周。

年少的他曾飞过许多地方，草原、谷仓、废弃的教堂、松树树林、山脚下的湖泊。

他是黑夜的主宰，黑暗中最寂静的优秀飞行者，拥有优秀的听觉，即使是距离几百米他也能听出一只老鼠的心跳声。

他拥有黑夜，却不曾拥有白天。

 

艾伦是金雕的名字。

他在明媚的阳光下破壳，露水转瞬即逝，白天属于他。

他在父母的教导下学习飞翔，感受性情多变的山风，品味山间猎物的美味。他拥有一双巨大的羽翼，敏锐的鹰眼，引以为傲的利爪和耀眼的羽毛。

他拥有白天，却不曾拥有黑夜。

 

利威尔不断调整白色脸盘的肌肉，小幅度地转动头颅，控制着最细微的声音进入耳缝。

一丝啜泣夹杂在风声中，还有树下啮齿动物的心跳声。他并不饿，处于好奇，他张开覆盖着灰褐色羽毛的翅膀，飞向啜泣传出的方向。

清冷的月光下，一只金雕雏鸟躲在山岩的阴影中。或许是从巢里摔出来的，金雕的羽毛基本长齐，但是年龄还不够，羽翼还太柔软，承受不住也无法驾驭倔强的山风。

他缩起全身的羽毛，躲在岩缝中静静地看着。

毫无捕食欲。

喘息声传来，然后是利爪划过坚硬岩石的声音。一只赤狐暴露在月光下，幽绿色的眼睛时不时发出饥饿的光芒，心怀不轨地靠近金雕雏鸟。

他原以为雏鸟会哭得更厉害，又或是坐以待毙。但雏鸟没有，雏鸟大叫起来，扑闪着稚嫩的翅膀，试图在赤狐伸出流着唾液的，长着利齿的尖嘴时伸出尖爪攻击。哪怕是只划伤一条疤痕也要反抗。

赤狐被骚扰地不耐烦，发出烦躁的低吼声。

还不赖。带着这样的想法，利威尔双腿一蹬，张开翅膀滑翔，安静地向赤狐靠近，最后一个俯冲，他一爪抓瞎赤狐的一只眼睛，一爪抓住赤狐的身躯，利用惯性把赤狐拽向山脚方向，然后，抛出。赤狐发出几声惨叫，消失在山脚的灌木丛中。

 

一个拥有白色脸庞的幽灵救了我。艾伦想。

他的羽毛前不久才长齐，即便妈妈已经再三强调不允许在没有她或者爸爸的监管下试飞，他还是在巢里张开了翅膀，感受风抚摸翅膀、羽毛的舒适感，下一秒，他已不在巢中。

他滚落到巢下方十几米处的山岩下，四处光秃秃没有遮掩物。妈妈曾跟他讲过那些还不会飞，摔出巢的雏鸟，被吃掉的，饿死的，摔死的……

他躲藏在岩石的阴影里，祈祷到妈妈捕食回来时他还活着。

一双幽绿色的眼睛直直地盯着他，眼中无不流露出对血肉的渴望。他奋起反抗，但是赤狐只是越靠越近，在那张充满腥臭的尖嘴咬到他之前，一只幽灵无声地飞来，拖走来犯的赤狐，扔下山岩。

幽灵站在月光之下，山岩之上，收起翅膀静静地看着他。幽灵有一张白得出奇的心形脸盘，一双黝黑地出奇的眼睛，还有一双带来宁静的翅膀。

许久后，幽灵无声地飞走了。

雏鸟盯着黑暗中模糊的身影，幻想着自己有一天也要成为这样的捕食者。

 

离开巢后，艾伦成为了白天的王者。

当他的影子投射到地面上，山羊会逃跑，野兔会躲藏，雉鸡会扑着退化的翅膀逃走。

晨曦时，他在朝阳下起飞，飞过最高的山峰，朝着太阳飞去，直至敏锐的眼睛再也忍受不了太阳耀眼的光芒。

他没有忘记那只白脸幽灵，后来妈妈在拂晓中归来，发现摔出巢的他，并惊讶于他的毫发无损。

他飞过周围的一带，却从未再见到过幽灵。

黑夜降临之时，敏锐的鹰眼会失灵，他只好回到岩洞里，放弃对幽灵的搜寻。

 

利威尔经常能在黄昏时看到金雕，周围本只有一对金雕，他之前救下的雏鸟是他们唯一的孩子。雏鸟长大后经常在周围盘旋，偶尔在高空中练习飞行技巧。

某一天的黄昏，利威尔又见到金雕了。他看到他在追逐一只山羊，山羊在陡峭的山岩上行走，时不时耀武扬威地摇摇头上的犄角。利威尔没记错的话，这应该是金雕捕食的第一只山羊。

他走出岩缝，静静地看着金雕与山羊周旋，最后，金雕赢了。金雕站在死去山羊的腹部上，利威尔无声无息地落在不远处的巨石上。

金雕注意到他，兴奋地拍打起翅膀，喙边还挂着肉丝。

“长着心形脸的白色幽灵！”他大叫着：“我叫艾伦！谢谢你救了我！”

利威尔愣了愣，第三层眼皮刮过眼球，清理眼球上的杂物，让他更能清楚的看着艾伦：“利威尔。”

艾伦歪了歪头，意识到那是仓鸮的名字：“你要吃吗？”艾伦示意爪下的山羊：“我可以分一些给你。”

“你该去睡了。”利威尔有些严厉地说，黑夜已经开始降临，墨色的夜空开始显露出来。

艾伦赶在最后一丝光芒消失前离开了，饱腹后，他留下了山羊的大部分。

 

夜幕下，利威尔爪下提着灰色野兔在空中飞着，宽大的灰褐色羽翼扇动着，飞羽和尾羽兜着风，掠过下方高大的松树林、倒映着灿烂星空的湖泊、平坦的小片高原、光秃秃的岩石，向即将升起的夕阳飞去。

艾伦站在高处的山岩上，面朝朝阳，看着那个橙色的火球从地平线上升起。一只野兔落在他的爪边，而后仓鸮落在野兔上方，黝黑的眼睛里满是笑意。

晨曦和黄昏是他们相聚的时间。

 

——END——

 

其实我是想写【代表黑夜的仓鸮利歪飞过夜空来到黎明的边界来见代表白天的金雕艾伦】这样的故事，但是怎么写都写不出来呜呜呜  
就先这样吧诶~


End file.
